Forbidden Fruits
by McCluckin
Summary: Hannigraham romance! Takes place in 1965 where its extra hot because being gay back then was completely forbidden. Hardcore smut!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Will awakes in terror, sweat pouring from his pores. Another nightmare, typical, they've been going on for a couple of years now but they are seemingly getting worse ever since Will had met Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Since Will laid eyes on the dark, haunting man, his life was changed forever…

It was 1965 in New York City, the economy was booming from the 1930's recession, and everything was cigarette smoke and martinis straight up. Will had met Dr. Lecter at an office cocktail party. Will worked in stocks, and Dr. Lecter was there as a date to one of his coworkers. Will was not exactly the social butterfly of the parties; in fact he spent most of the time sitting on his desk, drinking his scotch. If it was up to him he wouldn't even be here, it was just to impress his boss and whenever he noticed his boss looking at him, would quickly look towards the closest group of people and nod, laugh, etc. This particular party was especially tormenting because it was a Christmas party. Will had always hated Christmas; especially when he had to pretend to be happy around other people that he wasn't fond of.

Will looked at his watch, midnight; he figured he stayed long enough. He downed his scotch and was about to stand up when he looked across the room and noticed a well-dressed man smirking at him, while he was conversing with a group of people. Will stopped and looked at his features; high cheek bones, maroon eyes, pursed lips, slicked back dark hair, tall… very tall. He had never seen this man before in his life, must be a coworkers date. The well-dressed man smirked at him again. Will raised his eyebrows, '_What could this man possibly want?' _ Will looked at his empty scotch glass. When he looked back up the man was walking towards him! Will started panicking; conversation was exactly what he was trying to avoid tonight. The man sauntered over in the most carnal way. Will quickly stood _'Ok don't worry! You can hold a decent conversation for a couple of minutes.' _… "Good evening! Will Graham is it not?" The well-dressed man said casually. "Why yes; how did you know?" Will asked quite confused. "Sherri told me," the man nodded towards his date, "she said you were quite shy but I don't see that. I see a tormented soul." The man smirked again. Will was taken aback by his statement _'This man doesn't know me. How could he possibly know that?' _"I'm sorry, who are you?" Will asked in a churlish manner. "Oh! How rude of me! I'm Dr. Hannibal Lecter, psychiatrist."

"Oh a psychiatrist! That makes sense…" Will smirked, this was not going well. "Yes, I apologize if I came off as rude. It's a bad habit." Hannibal said sincerely. Will looked down at his empty scotch glass again. "Would you like another scotch?" Hannibal asked. Will looked up at Hannibal with 'I don't really want to be here anymore' eyes. "Not here of course!" Dr. Lecter exclaimed, practically reading Will's mind. "My date is a bit over served and getting quite obnoxious. So would you like to go to the bar across the street? Going home alone on Christmas Eve isn't exactly what a middle aged man wants to do." Will's mind was racing but he immediately answered "Yes, anything to get me out of here." Then together they snuck out of the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hannibal and Will walk across the busy Manhattan street into the smoke filled bar. They sat on the two closest stools. Hannibal pulled out his pack of cigarettes and offered Will one as he lit one and pulled an ash tray close. "No thank you. I don't smoke." Will said politely. "You work and stocks and you don't smoke? You are definitely the first." Hannibal laughed then smirked at Will once more. Will smiled. "Oh so you do have a sense of humor! I got scared that I was going to have drinks with a man who couldn't take a joke." Hannibal laughed again. "I feel a little more comfortable here then I do in that office. I don't see why we have parties there! I can't unwind because all I can think about there is how am I going to sell the next stock."  
"I understand." Hannibal smiled, "You would be surprised of the amount of men and women who come into my office, who worked in the stock market. Some people cannot handle the stress. I prescribe them a few Quaaludes and send them on their way. There is not much more you can do." Will laughed this time, "I'll probably be your next patient."

Will ordered a scotch on the rocks and Hannibal ordered a martini straight up… _'Typical…' _Now Will was starting to feel the alcohol affecting him. They were on their 3rd cocktail and he thinks it was affecting Hannibal as well by the way he was slightly slurring his words. "You kn-n-n-o-o-w I really like y-o-o-o-u-u-u! You aren-aren't like anyone I've ever met. HOW can you work in stocks and be quiet?! I don't get it!" Yes, Dr. Lecter was definitely over served. Will drunkenly smiled, "It's quite simple doctor," "Call me Hannibal! I insist!" "Ok well it is quite simple…Hannibal. Like I said before I am practically a different person outside the office. As soon as I step into that office I am a loud, confident person…unless there is a Christmas party that involves me being social, then that is different situation. I am very good at my job Doctor….Hannibal." Hannibal then smiled at Will with a smile he has yet seen from this mysterious man. "The bar is closing soon fellas'!" the bartender nodded towards Will and Hannibal. Will looked at his watch, _'It's already 4am?! Where did the time go?!'_. Will could tell that Hannibal was thinking the same thing. "Listen Will, it's late and honestly I don't care to go home alone right now. If we are being completely honest my wife left me on this evening 3 years ago and it still is a lonely day for me, so if you don't mind I would like for you to come back to my place. Just so I have some friendly company. What do you say?"

Will seemed thrown off by this, _'I literally just met the guy a few hours ago! But why not…I don't want to be alone on Christmas either.' _ "Okay." Will stated. "On one condition, I stay the night because I unfortunately live on east end and do not wish to go all the way home at this late of hour." Hannibal smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hannibal whistled for a cab outside the bar. He seemed a lot more confident than Will, a man who truly knew what he wanted. They sat in the cab in silence, _'What am I doing? _ _I barely know this man! How is this going to happen? Am I sleeping on the couch? Am I sleeping at all? Are we just going to drink till the sun comes up and then I go home depressed? The same outcome if I didn't meet this odd man. I do need more friends… I need a social life. I'm from a small town; I wasn't exactly prepared for the city…' _"You know Will; there is no need to be nervous." Hannibal interrupted his thoughts. "I know you just met me but it's not like I am murderer." Hannibal smiled and Will gave a nervous laugh that somewhat passed off as legible.

The cab stopped in front of this tall apartment building. Hannibal paid the cabbie and walked inside and to the elevator with Will. They entered the elevator and to Will's surprise, Hannibal inserted a key and hit the penthouse button. _'Geez! This guy must be extremely well-off' _"The penthouse?" Will exclaimed. "Very nice; I guess I should have gone into psychiatry." Hannibal laughed at this, "Stock is a gamble, Will. You make your money based off how well the market is doing. I make my money off of the well-being of others, which let's face it, is always going to be messed up." Will nodded and they rode the rest of the way up in silence. The doors opened right into the penthouse, and Will's mouth dropped open. It was like something seen in a James Bond movie. There were hardwood floors, white fur rugs, windows that wind all the way around, an already burning fire place; everything was white and red themed. In the most basic of terms, was the most gorgeous place Will had ever stepped into. "Would you like some wine Will?" Hannibal took Will's coat off his back. Will, who was still in awe over the apartment, seemed surprised by this question. _'Haven't we had too much to drink?' _"Um, yes please. That sounds lovely."

Will walked towards the mahogany leather couch and eased into the cushions. It smelled of firewood and fresh leather. "Red or white?", Hannibal asked from the kitchen. "Red, if you don't mind?" Will asked, nervous if that was okay. "Of course! I prefer a bold red myself!" Hannibal remarked. _'Whew!' _ A couple of minutes later Hannibal approached Will with two wine glasses, practically filled to the rim with wine. "The more you make me drink, the less convinced I am that you're not a murderer." Will jokingly said; feeling a little more confident now, thanks to the alcohol. Hannibal laughed aloud. "It's just one glass of wine and then we should probably get some sleep." Hannibal and Will talked for at least an hour. Will was almost done with his glass of wine, when he noticed that Hannibal's glass was barely sipped out of. _'Oh my God! I am getting murdered tonight!' _But Will quickly removed that thought from his head thinking how much hell it would be to try to get home in his state of mind.

They chatted a few more minutes, about Hannibal's career and Will's patience testing job. Will then made a rather puny joke about the stock market and Hannibal laughed so hard that he spilt his red wine all over Will's white button up! "Oh Will I am terribly sorry!" Hannibal apologized profusely. "I have definitely had too much to drink tonight!" Will looked at his shirt slowly comprehending the mistake. "It's quite alright!" Will was not able to say much else before Hannibal interrupted him by saying "Here let me show you to the restroom and you can borrow one of my shirts. We are about the same size, no?" Hannibal got up and slung Will's drunken arm around his shoulder and helped him to the restroom. The room was definitely spinning now and Will was still having difficulties comprehending what was happening. After Hannibal got Will to the bathroom, Hannibal asked, "Do you think you can manage removing your shirt?" "Yea-a-a-h" Will stuttered and then stumbled against the sink. "Ooookay" Hannibal laughed. "Let's help you out a bit. Lean against the sink." Will smiled drunkenly, "Done!" Hannibal unbuttoned his shirt and slowly slid it off his back. Will couldn't move and it seemed like Hannibal couldn't either. Hannibal leaned closer to Will and smirked. Then without a warning, without a sign Hannibal pressed is lips to Will's. Will had no idea what was happening, but something deep down (Maybe it was the alcohol?) was saying that Will liked it; so he pushed his lips back against Hannibal's. _'It's just a kiss..' _


End file.
